1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a release device, a release system and an outdoor unit thereof, and more particularly, to a release device, a release system and an outdoor unit configured for detaching a male plug of a cable line from a female receptacle.
2. Background
The increased demand for high-speed communications has created an immediate need for broadband access to the related network infrastructure. Wireless solutions offer the benefit of ease of deployment without the requirement of road excavation to lay fiber. Wireless solutions are also less expensive compared to optical fiber and hardwired solutions.
Many wireless systems are built using point-to-point, point-to-multipoint, Local Multipoint Distribution Services (LMDS) and mesh architectures. Each link end contains an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU). The indoor unit usually has a modem and a power supply. The outdoor unit, which represents about 60% of the cost of the link, typically contains a number of subassemblies, such as a millimeter wave transmitter and receiver or an integrated transceiver, a frequency source, such as a frequency synthesizer circuit, a power supply, a controller, and monitoring circuits. Thus, the ODU is sensitive to water or humidity.
Currently, many ODUs are equipped with a waterproof cable gland to avoid the entry of water into the ODUs. As shown in FIG. 1, the cable gland 10 includes a first hollow-cylindrical portion 11, a second hollow-cylindrical portion 12, and a flange 13. Since the female receptacle 14 is accommodated inside the second hollow-cylindrical portion 12, the male plug 15 has to pass the first hollow-cylindrical portion 11 and the flange 13 to engage with the female receptacle 14. The male plug 15 includes a spring latch 16 that is latched by the upper portion 17 of the female receptacle 14 when the male plug 15 connects to the female receptacle 14.
Although the female receptacle 14 for connecting the cable line is required to be waterproof through the cable gland 10 to avoid electrical shorting due to humidity, it is difficult for a user to detach a male plug 15 of the cable line from the female receptacle 14 surrounded by the cable gland 10. To facilitate such detachment, users often utilize a tool such as a flathead screwdriver to press the spring latch 16 down so as to unlatch the male plug 15. Although the flathead screwdriver is able to unlatch the male plug 15, the darkness of the inside cable gland 10 makes it difficult for the user to locate the position of the spring latch 16.
In light of the abovementioned problems, a release device for the outdoor unit is desired.